


Cover Art for Sussexbound's "Kintsukuroi"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: Cover art based on sussexbound's Sherlock fic KINTSUKUROI.





	Cover Art for Sussexbound's "Kintsukuroi"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891033) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> Cover art based on sussexbound's difficult and moving Sherlock fic KINTSUKUROI.

 

A cover for Sussexbound’s difficult and moving fic [KINTSUKUROI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891033/chapters/37031898), in which two damaged men start the process of mending one another’s broken places, slowly creating a new whole in which the scars become part of its beauty.

Thank you, Sussexbound!

(As usual, a 2700x1879px version of this cover is available [here at Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/qg5mupdfczt8zrmvn7jszpg03lv6e48l) for those unable to get a decent download from the Tumblr art linked to above.)


End file.
